The Other Team
by HeatHazed
Summary: Now the InaGo characters are in high school and of course they are all in the soccer club, but than the pricipal announce that there was too many students in the soccer team, making a lot of students going to other clubs and quiting the soccer team, SO what happens if few students makes their own team? Rivalry, soccer games, and of course a little bit of romance.
1. The Other Team : ( Information )

**Hey there everyone! :3 So this is a story about Inazuma Eleven GO...as you can see :) AND I need 'OCs' :D I think 12 or 13 will be good enough... So please 'PM' me and don't give me your OC's profile in the review.**

**So the summary (as you read it already) is about the Inazuma Eleven GO characters in high school, of course everyone still being in the soccer team. The story really begins when the principle announce that there was too many students in the Raimon soccer team, making some few students going to othereclubs and quiting the soccer team, SO what if the few students makes their own team which is your OCs, and than things happen like.. rivalry, soccer games, and of course few romance/fluff.**

**So let me just give you guys the OC form...**

* * *

Name:

Age/Year: (17 to 19, since it's in high school)

Personality:

Gender: (Now lets just not let it be ONLY girls I need some guys on the team :) k?)

Appearance:

Position/Element: (I need 1 or 2 Goalkeepers, 4 Midfielders and Defenders, and 3 Forwards)

Hissatsu(s): (Please the maximum will be 10 hissatsus, and PLEASE describe them for me)

Flaw:

Likes/Dislikes:

Casual Clothes:

History: (it doesn't have to be dramatic)

Family:

Relationships w/ other people: (your relationship with original characters)

Crush: ( Minamisawa Atsushi is taken and if you don't want any romance than just put a 'X' but if you do want it than give me your top 3 cause some people might of already said the one that you want)

Keshin: (If he or she has one)

Appearance of the keshin:

Hissatsu for keshin: (Only 1 hissatsu)

Other information: (It doesn't matter what it is, just anything would be fine, and also the reason you joined the soccer team like for example Kazemaru just wanted to help out the team but in the end he liked it so he stayed in the soccer team)

* * *

**I am also looking for 1 coach, and 3 managers (just fill out the form and put X's on the part that you don't need. Oh I almost forgot! I am looking for a captain also, no it's not first come first serve I look at the whole personality and stuff, so tell me if you want your Oc to be a captain or not and I'll choose :)**

**And just warning you guys but english really isn't my first language, so there would PROBABLY be some minor grammar issues so if there is one please tell me so I can fix it but I'll try my best to not have any mistakes :)**

**Well since this is my first story ever uploaded lets hope I don't mess it up... :D**


	2. The Other Team : 1 ( The Beginning )

**HeatHazed: Hi there Everyone! :3 **

**As you can see this the the first chapter of 'The Other Team'! Yayyyyyy Ok, ok I'll calm down haha :D by the way the results of the OCs are in the bottem, right after the story. Just a warning but only 2 OCs come out in this chapter (The coach and one manager) but of course the next chapter WILL have all the OCs (In which I have a feeling that it will be a LONG chapter..)**

**Sadly I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven Go (but if I did Kirino and Kariya would have WAY more screen time...lol)**

**And just a bit warning but it is slight AU-ish... I guess...?**

**Oh and Cyber C I wrote that the form should be PM to me and not in the review, so I'm sorry but your OC is not in the Story**

* * *

"Ahem, please move out of the way students I have an important announcement to make about the soccer club."

The principal said while walking into the soccer field which was crowed with soccer members.

"Is there a problem sir?"

Endou asked after telling the team to go inside the club room and rest for a bit.

"Yes I do, Endou Kantoku. It is as you noticed, about the members of the soccer team."

"..? Did they do something wrong sir?"

"No it is not that, it is about the number of students that is in the soccer team not even playing in any matches, Endou Kantoku, this is a high school, not an elementary school where you just let everyone in the team only because they have a bit of interest in soccer."

"But sir-"

"No, Endou Kantoku, I am sorry you can not say anything about this," The principal interrupted, "It is the last word from the Chairman, but do not worry. The kids who plays in the game is not going to go away, only the ones that doesn't play at all is going to be gone Kantoku," as the principal said that he went inside the building where all the members were resting.

As the principal went in Endou just stood there in shock. After the horrible Chairman, Kyouzou Kinzan resigned from his job, the old Chairman, Raimon Souichirou took back the job saying that he was going to be the Chairman until someone better was there to replace him.

'_He is still_ _the same, honest man.. but why would he..._' Endou thought as he heard the door from the club room close.

* * *

"So what are you going to do?"

"I dunno, maybe I should just join the baseball team. What about you?"

"Hmmm... I was thinking about joining the basketball team."

"Haha how? You're short, dude! There is no way you can play basketball!"

After the announcement, the Raimon's ex-soccer players left, while thinking about the club that they're going to join. Not even being a little bit sad.

"Endou Kantoku!"

As Endou turned around to see who called him. He saw the team's captain, Matsukaze Tenma.

"...?! Te-Tenma!"

"Kantoku! Wh-why did the principal told us that half of our members has to quit the team?!"

"I'm sorry, Tenma. I hold no power to change this decision", Endou explained, "But it is the Chairman's decision and he is an honorable man, I knew him since I was little, so there has to be a good reason behind it, so lets just go with it, Tenma, ok?"

"H-hai..."

"Now come on Tenma I want to see who's left in the team..."

* * *

"Endou Kantoku!"

As Endou walked in, the soccer team crowd around him, looking worried and sad. "Everyone listen up, I heard the news about the members of the team..."

"Are you not going to do anything about this Kantoku?"

"Tsurugi is right Endou Kantoku, I can not just let the Chairman tell the members of the soccer team to quit."

"Tsurugi...Shindou..." The coach of the Raimon's team started to speak again.

"I knew the Chairman since I was little, and he is also Natsumi's father, I trust his decisions no matter what happens, got that everyone?"

"...Hai"

"Now let's go practice"

**[ 1 Hour ago : At the Riverbank ]**

"I can't believe this Kantoku!"

A girl with a little bit over the shoulder black hair with black eyes said while sitting down on a bench looking down at her laptop.

"You're finally getting a another chance! but this time I promise you I'll train them so hard that-"

"Calm down Seizan, you know that you're my best manager but you just have to let go and rest sometimes"

A woman, looking as if she was in her 20s but actually in her 30s, looked down at Seizan, the black-haired manager who was too busy typing down something into her laptop to notice the woman staring at her with a slight smile.

"You know you should really do something about your hair,"

"...?"

"It's so close to me that it's almost touching my face"

When Seizan said that a strong gust of wind came making the woman's purple hair look as if it was slightly floating in mid-air. "Exactly my point Kantoku"

As the woman was about to say something someone else's voice was heard.

"Ah you're here Kantoku."

"And you are late Chairman Raimon Souichirou." The woman glared at the old Chairman with her gold-colored eyes.

"Now, now I'm sorry Kazumi Kantoku I was busy with the paperworks that I forgot the time."

"Enough with the chit-chat! Mr. Chairman please tell Kantoku and I your little favor you want from Kazumi Kantoku."

"Well of course young lady, I am here to ask you to make a another team in the Raimon High School."

"...? Why?"

"Well... if you want to know.."

**[ Present Time : Outside of Raimon High School ]**

"So all we have to do is just find a few kids who's interested in soccer and make a team?"

"Yes, that's what the chairman said."

"Well it'll be easy right Kantoku? I mean we can just tell people who likes soccer to try-out for the soccer team right?"

"Yes and no."

"Huh? ...you're confusing me again Kantoku..."

"Come on let's go into the school."

* * *

**HeatHazed: Sooooooo...? what did you guys think?... I know I know it's really short and REALLY boring but you need to get it started somehow right? anyway now for the OCs that are going to be in this story! :3**

(These are not in any order)

**Hokoku Ryuu / F / 18 / raylasucura**

**Hanaraki Akara / F / 17 / SapphireSpade**

**John Lalonde / M / 18 / ArchAngel143**

**Roy Knight / M / 18 / Princess Of Flames**

**Norio Ken / M / 18 / Raifka2011**

**Royama Kitsune / F / 17 / Dolichotis-Chan**

**Shiro Otenba / M / 17 / Digilover12**

**Utuskushi Tenshi / F / 17 / HeatHazed**

**Zoey Knight / F / 18 / Princess Of Flames**

**Kirino Saki / F / 17 / KobayashiMitsuko23**

**Yamino Tsuki / F / 17 / Rileyanna**

**Miyazaki Mizuki / F / 17 / hetainazumapony**

**Claira Knight / F / 18 / Princess Of Flames**

**Izanagi Seizan / F / 17 / Kusanagi Laevateinn**

**Hachiro Kazumi / F / 32 / Raifka2011**

**Fujimoto Miharu / F / 18 / Im going crazy**

Lastly please review! (even if your OC wasn't in this chapter)

And tell me if there is any grammer mistakes!


	3. The Other Team : 2 ( The Team part 1 )

**HeatHazed: Ahah...ha...ha**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**You guys can just kill me..OTL It's just... you know... 'school'**

**Being a freshman, having an 'asian' mom and being a broken asian ****( a title made by my friends )... well I was just busy OTL**

**Well enough with the lame excuses let's get on tooooooo~ the 2nd chapter of 'The Other Team'!**

**Again I say that I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO (I miss Minamisawaaaaaaa)**

* * *

"So Kazumi Kantoku where are we going?" Seizan asked as she followed the coach.

"To look at the soccer team's practice" Kazumi answered as she finally stopped walking.

"...? Why are we here? the door's locked..." The black-haired manager was now confused to a new level.

"Well the Chairman did personally asked me a favor..." The Hachiro Kazumi, now opening the locked door smiled. "Did you think that he would not give me a key to the school camera room where I can see the kids playing soccer..?"

She finished talking and went inside the small room with only five chairs and one televison, and the room being filled with videotapes everywhere.

"..! Wait for me Kantoku! I wanna see the players to you know!"

* * *

When the principal came in to the club room he explained the situation about the soccer team and then started to name the people who are now out of the soccer team.

He started to name the students and they left without saying anything. While everyone was starting to get worried there was one girl who was calm and collected. She tied her waist length brown hair in to a pony tail, her brown eyes looking at the principal who was still naming the members who are now out of the soccer team. She wasn't worried she knew that she was good enough to still be in the team, she wasn't the best but she wasn't a horrible player either.

Soon as she thought that she heard the principal's voice.

"Fujimoto Miharu"

She was now surprised, her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, her name was one of the people who had to quit.

The brown-haired girl, Fujimoto Miharu left slowly, still surprised about her name being called.

'It is what it is..' She thought as she was now standing outside of the club house.

"Well I better go help out with the restaurant today." She said to herself as she started to walk again.

**[The Camera Room]**

"Amethyst Mandala!"

The girl with brown hair and eyes yelled and soon she created a huge ring of energy that surrounds the opponent as it slowly decreases in size, crushing the opponent as she steals the ball.

"She's pretty good Kantoku! what do you say? do you want her in the team?" Seizan asked as she stopped the video from playing.

"I guess... but when she has a practice match it looks like she forgets her own teammates.." Kazumi said while turning the video back on.

"But we can fix that right?" The manager asked while now getting the empty clipboard.

"...Of course, now put her on the list." The coach finally said, while getting a nother videotape.

"Ok" Seizan answered the coach as she wrote the girl's name down.

**:: Fujimoto Miharu - Midfielder ::**

"So who's next Kantoku?" Seizan asked the coach after she put her clipboard down.

"A girl named Yamino Tsuki... here" She coach said giving the manager the tape.

"Ok, ok wait a minute.."

As Seizan turned on the video it showed the same practice from Fujimoto's but it was the other team. While the camera took a minute to settle down it finally landed on a girl with waist length straight black hair.

"So that's her..a forward huh?" Seizan said while settling down on the chair.

As the game began the ball started to move around and so was the players. While both team were running as best they can, but then the coach and the manager started to notice the girl with black hair, Yamino Tsuki was struggling to catch up, but her fluorescent blue eyes still determined to get the ball.

"..? Is something-"

"Let's keep on watching Seizan" Kazumi said right before the black-haired manager could finish her sentence.

As Seizan looked back at the screen she noticed that the girl named Tsuki finally had the ball and was running to the other team's goalpost. Before anyone could steal the ball, she used a hissatsu.

"Dragon Power" Tsuki said, than from under her feet, a red dragon appears and circles around the ball than she shoot the ball towards the goal while the dragon chased it.

Before the goalie can even make a move the ball went inside the goalpost. After the forward scored a point the team high-dived each other and telling the girl who scored a good job, and before the game could go further the video stopped.

"Put her on the list"

"...? Are you sure? Kantoku?, I mean yeah she has a good hissatsu but-"

"I'm sure Seizan, so put her on the list as a forward." Kazumi said while getting the videotape out.

"Hai Kantoku, Yamino Tsuki, forward, it is..." Siezan answered as she grabbed her clipboard again.

**[Outside of Raimon High School]**

"Achoo!"

The girl with black hair and fluorescent blue eyes stared up into the sky, she was now heading to the hospital, she was in a sad mood. The reason being that a few minutes ago she'd been kicked out of the soccer club.

"Huh? did someone say my name...?" The girl asked herself when she sneezed out of no where.

**:: Yamino Tsuki - Forward ::**

* * *

**[Camera Room]**

"How many is there anyway Kantoku?" The manager asked already tired out.

"I mean that was our 20th one and we only have 2 players!"

"About 40 more." The purple-haired coach said while cleaning the ones that they have already watched.

"This is going to take forever... there better be players like the other 2.."

**[Riverbank]**

"So what are you going to do Akara?" Aoi asked while walking down the streets. "Since you're out of the soccer club I mean..."

"Well... I don't know about that yet... I guess I'll join the gardening club?" The girl with scarlet colored hair that is a pony tail with a few hair strands on the sides said while her violet colored eyes still looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry Akara... for making you wait for me until the soccer practice was over." Aoi said looking to the ground.

"..huh? oh! It's ok Aoi! It was fun watching the team practice" The scarlet-haired girl said with the best enthusiasm she can manage.

"Well I better go to the hospital or my brother's going to say something to me." Akara said while looking at Aoi.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok Aoi?"

"...Ok Akara, I'll see you tomorrow at homeroom!" Aoi answered back, smiling now.

"Bye Aoi!" Akara said while running to the opposite street from her friend.

**[Camera Room]**

_'KNOCK KNOCK'_

"...? Who's there?"

As soon a Seizan answered with a question, the door slammed open.

"Hey!~ I'm here with Mizuki!~"

In front of the door there was a girl with dark blonde hair that reaches her eyes with sparkling silver eyes and a red dragon on her right arm.

"C-Claira! you can't just slam the d-door open!"

Another voice was heard and it was right behind Claira, the girl with the dark blond hair.

"Oh, don't worry Mizuki!" Claira said while turning back to talk to the girl behind her. "No ones here except Kantoku and Seizan!"

"So what are you two doing here anyway?" Seizan asked as she looked at the two confusingly.

"Us?...well Kantoku called us here so...yeah!" Mizuki said while coming into the camera behind her the girl who Claira called Mizuki.

Mizuki had light violet, hip-length, hair that was slighty curled in the end, her eyes were violet and she wore blue glasses.

"What?! Kantoku!" Seizan yelled slightly and turn to where the coach was.

"Is this true?"

"Yes it's true" The coach said while taking out a another video. "We _do_ need more than 1 manager."

"H-Hi Seizan.." Mizuki said as she also came in to the room right behind Claira.

"Hey Mizuki, so..they are also the managers for this team...right?.."

Seizan asked the coach again, and the coach nodded. "Than they have to watch the video with us!"

"..? What video?" Claira asked while taking a seat right beside Seizan.

"This video of the soccer team members practice." Seizan answered as she stood up to get a video.

"Oh...w-well it doesn't sound _that_ bad..." Mizuki answered as she stood beside the coach.

"Well yeah that's what I also thought first but watching it for an hour?" Seizan said while inserting the videotape.

"Not the funnest thing to do in the world."

* * *

**Thirty minutes later...**

"S-So who's next?" Mizuki asked as put the videotape down.

"Uhh... a girl named Hanaraki Akara." Claira answered her as she inserted the videotape she was holding.

"Hanaraki Akara..? where did I hear that name before..." Seizan asked herself as the video started to play.

"Isn't she the really good singer?" Claira asked as she sat down to watch the player herself.

"Y-Yeah she really has a nice voice..." Mizuki said while looking into the television which now showed the girl with scarlet colored hair.

A few minutes later in the game Akara was right infront of the other team's player who had the ball.

"Holly Wind"

As she said that she jumped and spun around summoning holly petals around her. Soon after the petals appered they started to blow straight at the victim when she stoped spinning and took a bow.

"Hey she's a pretty good midfielder than I thought!" Claira said after seeing the scarlet-haired girl block the ball.

"Don't you think so Kantoku?" Claira asked the coach who was still looking at the video.

"Yes... but of course like the other two she needs some more training... put her on the list" Kazumi said.

"Hai!, Seizan I'll do it!" Claira said while getting the clipboard from Seizan's lap.

"Sure have fun with it." Seizan said, now standing up to get a different videotape.

**:: Hanaraki Akara - Midfielder ::**

After writing Akara's name Claira suddenly had an idea. She smiled as she picked up the clipboard to write.

**:: Izanagi Seizan, Miyazaki Mizuki and Claira Knight - Managers ::**

**:: Hachiro Kazumi - Kanotku ::**

* * *

**HeatHazed: Yeah... I know... it's not that good... but I have a reason! OTL**

**Ok so yesterday when I wrote half the story it didn't get saved for some reason so I had to write the chapter AGAIN! ****and I didn't remeber how I wrote it so...yeahhh... orz and it was on my birthday toooo... :(... :'(**

**So I DID promise that ALL the characters were going to come out in this chapter...sorry... but in 4~6 HOURS ****there WILL be a new chapter with the rest of the OCs! oh.. and I hope I wrote the parts equally and not just write short part on one OC and a really long one for a differnt OC..**

**(The reason Akara's part being long was because of the other 2 managers so it's actually Akara/Mangers part. :D)**

**I hope I didn't forget anything important again...**

Anyway! lease review! (even if your OC wasn't in this chapter AND even if it was REALLY late u/u...It'll help me write faster OTL )

And tell me if there is any grammer mistakes! (Which I promise you there WILL be)


	4. The Other Team : 3 ( The Team part 2 )

**HeatHazed: As I promised I came back! yayyyy :3 This chapter's going to be about the rest of the OCs :) and in the next chapter everyone will meet each other! :)**

**Well enough with the talk and on with the story!**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO (If I did than Kurama would've been taller...)**

* * *

**[Camera Room]**

"This is SO boring!" Claira said as saw the player on the video was just plain terrible.

"Who do we have so far Mizuki?" Seizan asked.

"U-Uh.. Fujimoto Miharu and Hanaraki Akara as a midfielder and Y-Yamino Tsuki as a forward...that's all we have so far..."

"Only 3 players? I mean we already seen like hundreds of them!" The the blond-haired manager yelled as she stretched her arms.

"It's only 24 videos C-Claira..." Mizuki said right after sitting down on a chair. "But it is r-really tiring..." As soon as she said that they heard voices in the hallway.

"Claira! where are you? It's time to go home!"

"Huh?" As soon as the voice was heard by the blond-haired manager she ran right in front of the door.

"Ah! Zoey! I'm inside here!" She yelled waving her hand.

A few moments a girl and a boy came into the small room, the girl, named Zoey had silver hair that reaches her thighs, dark blonde eyes, she has the same red dragon, but it was in her left arm.

"So how come you guys are early? I thought that practice was still-"

"Don't mentio-"

"We got kicked out." The boy, who was right beside Zoey put his arm around her. He was smiling, the boy had silver spiky hair with blonde streaks, and his eyes were blonde.

"What!?" Claira yelled, "HOW? b-but you guys are good!"

Than the boy chuckled, "I know right? me, the great Roy Knight getting kicked out of the soccer team?"

"It's not funny Roy, and get your hands off my shoulder," Zoey said while looking back at her twin sister, Claira. "So yeah we did get kicked out, but something's up, some good players also got kicked out."

"Ah! Found it!"

As the triplets heard a familiar voice they turned to see who it was.

"What did you find S-Seizan?" Mizuki asked also wanting to know what the black-haired girl found.

"Zoey and Roy's practice video," She said with a smile and looked at the coach.

"May I?"

The coach just nodded and waited for the videotape to start playing inserted.

The tape this time was different from the others that they had watched, this time it was only practice for Roy and Zoey.

"Hey! that's the video that I took of them when they were practicing the move Twin Pegasus!" Claria said while looking proud of it.

In the video the two looked exhausted, it showed the two trying the same hissatsu again and again.

"God this is embarrassing..." Zoey said while covering her eyes with the hand.

After more than ten tries, the two were now talking quietly in the video.

"So after this.." Roy said with a smile in his face.

"Yup" Zoey answered.

As soon as Zoey responded, the two in the video tried the move one more time.

"Twin Pegasus!"

They both yelled and soon the twins summoned two Pegasus one of fire the other of darkness, kick the ball and the Pegasus charged leaving a trail of black and blazing feathers.

After that happened the camera was getting closer to them, Claira was running to them yelling 'Congratulation!' But the twins were too tired to celebrate as they just fell to the grass smiling.

"Well I guess that settles it." The coach said as she clapped her hands.

"I'll get the clipboard," Seizan said with a smile.

"Wha...I'm so confused here.." Roy whispered to the twin.

"Wait... Kantoku that means that Roy and Zoey is now.." Claira asked with a bit of hope in her eyes.

"Yes they are in the team." Kazumi nodded her head.

"Someone wanna explain this to us?" Zoey said while looking at Claira.

"Uhh... sure..oh and Seizan! Zoey is a forward while Roy is a defender ok?" Claira said with a smile on her face.

**:: Zoey Knight - Forward ::**

**:: Roy Knight - Defender ::**

* * *

**[ Evening : At the Riverbank ]**

"Ahhh... We saw like thirty-seven videos and we only have five players!" Claira yelled as she walked with her friends.

"Calm d-down Claira, we'll find more, and like what Kantoku s-said there is more students that doesn't have a video of their own... so that means there is some other g-good players... right?" Mizuki told Claira with a smile.

"Yeah...Mizuki's right, but anyway, Claira! You should've told me and Zoey about this sooner!" Roy began to talk. "I mean this whole other team thing? this is so awesome!"

"Come on, I'm sorry! Kantoku just told me about the plans this afternoon right after school!" Claira said in defense, "Right Mizuki?"

.

.

.

"Mizuki?"

"..? Huh? O-Oh sorry.. I was just looking at the people who were practicing soccer over there..." Mizuki said while pointing at the soccer field down at the riverbank.

So rest of the group looked down and saw the four players.

"Hey.. there pretty good!" Roy said while looking at the players.

"I guess.." Zoey said.

"Hey is-sn't that K-Kirino Saki...? Kirino Ranmaru's younger sister?

"You're right, and all of them are from our school... yeah.. cause I saw them in the background in few practice videos, I wonder if they also got kicked out of the team..." Seizan said finally getting off her laptop.

"Well let's go ask than!" Roy said as he started to go to them.

* * *

**20 minutes earlier... **

"So me and Shiro, against you and Ken?" A boy with dark brown hair with the bangs swept to the side with light green eyes and he wore rectangular shaped glasses.

"Yeah, so wanna play John? Of course we have to resize the field so that it'll fit us." The girl said as she put her fencing sword down next to the empty bench, she had shoulder length red hair with blue eyes.

"Deal." The boy said slowly as he called the other boy, Shiro Otenba over to his side.

"Ok we get 3 minutes to talk with our partners ok?" Kirino Saki, the owner of the shoulder length red-haired asked.

The owner of the dark brown hair, John Lalonde answered. "Got it."

**[ Kirino Saki & Norio Ken's Side ]**

"So how are we going to do this Saki?" A guy with short spiky crimson red hair and purple dark eyes with some makeup around of them named Ken asked Saki.

"Well I don't know Ken, this is just a game so we can take our anger out in the game remeber? Since we're not in the team anymore." While Saki said the last part she made a face, "I can't still believe all of us got kicked out!"

"..." Ken just looked back at Saki, not saying a word.

"Yeah... I should just calm down and focus on the game..." Saki sighed, "So I guess the plan for this game is just do what ever you can to score and just have fun."

"Got it" The crimson-haired boy said as he soon walked out to the field.

**[ Otenba Shiro & John Lalonde's Side ]**

"Have any plans?" Otenba Shiro, the boy with short teal hair and, purple eyes, asked John

"Hmmm.. well since this is just for fun... so why not just enjoy it?" John asked him while he was fixing his glasses.

As soon as he said that, the boy with teal hair just smiled, "You're not even mad that you got kicked out huh?" He asked.

"Well of course I'm a bit sad, but you know, we can always get better and prove the people that we are good." He said while finally done fixing his rectangular shaped glasses.

"Ha, I guess you're right John... well? let's go beat those two." Shiro said as he went to the field where Ken and Saki was already there.

**[ Present Time ]**

The score was still 0-0 the reason being that when a player clashed in the opposite team, it would go on until someone else stops it or they think of a clever way to steal or keep the ball.

The soccer ball was now in John's feet, he was running to score the goal that was now, a tree when John notice this he used his hissatsu.

"Portal!"

As soon as John said that a green portal came out of nowhere and he kicks the ball towards a green portal then disappeared,and when it came out again it was exactly five feet away from the tree, and it was glowing a golden aura, and it began to move into the tree fast, but Ken was in front of the tree.

Ken was now ready to block the ball coming straight at him with his hissatsu, "Sunshine of The Death"

Few seconds later black sun appeared and stopped John's hissatsu. After Ken blocked the ball and he tried to pass it to Saki, but before it could get to her, Shiro ran and intercepted the ball.

"My turn now!" as soon as he said that he went to the other side of the resized field.

"Cheetah Sprint!"

As he yelled he kicked the ball far in front of him, then a moment later a cheetah claws at the ball, Shiro kicked the ball in the air and the cheetah appears fully. Then finally he kicked it once more towards the goal with the cheetah following it. Seconds later the score was 1-0

"I-I'm sorry Ken," Saki said while looking at the ball that was now rolling slowly away from the tree.

"It's ok," Soon as he said that he ran to go get the ball.

A few minutes into the game Saki finally had the ball, getting past John, it was her against Otenba.

Saki stopped to see any openings.

"Fairy Dance!"

A fairy wing appeared on her back and seconds later it disappeared when she teleported right past Shiro.

"Leaf Slashe-" As soon as the was about to say the name of her hisstasu a different voice interrupted her.

"Well you guys are pretty good"

"?" The four players looked at the direction where source of the voice came from.

"Nice to meet you, the name's Seizan, and the boy over there is Ro-"

"We know him, and Zoey over there, also Claira, but the two of you..who are you?" Saki asked while pointing at Seizan and Mizuki with a hint of anger for not letting her finish her hissatsu.

"I-I'm sorry m-my n-name's M-Miyazaki Mizuki!" The light violet-haired girl said while tears almost fell out of her eyes, she was easily scared, and when Saki asked the question she started to get afraid of Kirino Saki.

"Don't be afraid Mizuki, anyway my name's Izanagi Seizan, and I am here to ask you guys something that you will all love." Seizan said with a hint of smile on her face.

"And that is?" John asked while Ken and Otenba just stared at the black-haired manager.

"I would like to recruit the four of you into our team."

"What...? but there's only one team for the Raimon high school and the four of us all...got kicked out" Shiro said while still looking at Seizan.

"Well it's a little secret project that the Chairman told our coach, so I can't really tell you the details.. but one thing's for sure is that you get to play soccer with teammates...so? deal?"

Few moments of awkward silence creeped up, the four who was just playing soccer was now thinking if they should join this team that the black-haired girl was talking about.

A few seconds later a voice was heard "I'm in," It was Norio Ken. "If it means I get to play soccer more than I'm fine with it."

**:: Norio Ken - Defender ::**

"Well if Ken trust you guys than I should to, I also want to be in this new team thing." John said while smiling at the group who was now his teammates.

**:: John Lalonde - Midfielder ::**

Shiro and Saki stared at each other for a while, and then few minutes later they both agreed.

**:: Kirino Saki - Forward ::**

**:: Otenba Shiro - Defender ::**

"Yay! That's now nine people!" Claira yelled as she group-hugged the new four members.

* * *

**[ Next Day : Sun Garden ]**

"Breakfast!" As a woman's voice said the magic words a girl named Hokoku Ryuu woke up from her sleep, her long blue-black hip length hair was messy and teal colored eyes still looked tired. She put on her black rimmed glasses as she stretched.

"Ryuu! Hurry up!" The same woman's voice yelled at her, saying that if she doesn't come here fast the food will be all gone.

"Coming..." She yelled and sighed.

**15 minutes later...**

"Hitomiko-san.. where's Tenshi?" Ryuu asked as she finished eating her toast.

"Oh Tenshi? She left early saying that she wanted to practice more tennis," Hitomiko chuckled, "You know her, when she's into something she won't rest until she tries." As soon as she said that Hitomiko left to go get some more toast, for the rest of the hungry kids.

"Well better go wait for Kitsune..."

**[ Front of Raimon High School ]**

"So yeah, Tenshi just left me to go practice tennis, I mean I don't see what's so fun about it." Ryuu told Kitsune as they entered the high school.

"Hey tennis is fun!, you know that I use to be in the tennis club." Royama Kitsune, a girl with straight night-blue hair that goes to her shoulders and she had a yellow/golden eye color.

"So I'm thinking about going back to the tennis club, since you know I'm not in the soccer club anymore... What about you Ryuu? Have any ideas for a club you want to go into?" Kitsune asked her friend as she sighed.

"No not really," Ryuu said quietly, but just enough so that the other girl could hear it.

"Oh cheer up Ryuu! trust me soon they're going to regret kicking us out of the club got that?" Kitsune said, trying to make her friend feel better.

"Yeahh... I guess" Ryuu said with a slight smile.

"Well we better go to our homeroom class... I'll see you later ok Ryuu?" The yellow/golden eyed girl told the other.

"Ok bye Kitsune," Ryuu slowly walked away going to her homeroom.

As soon as Ryuu was far enough, Kitsune went to her homeroom class, she was still sad about not being in the soccer team anymore. _'Well I DO have tennis club... but it's not fun like soccer..._' Kitsune frowned as the thought of never playing a soccer game came into her head._ 'What am I going to do? I just act as if I didn't care in front of Ryuu.. and I shouldn't but... ugh this is just making my head hurt' _

**[ After School in the Camera Room ] **

"So you gotten four players... that's good, now since we have nine members all we need is two more players and that'll be it." The coach said, and she finally found a videotape she was looking for.

"So do you think that the videotape you're holding will be the other two that we need Kantoku? Her name's Royama Kitsune, am I right?" Claira asked while putting the tape that the coach gave her.

"Yes, that's her name, and let's hope she's good." The coach said as she started to concentrate on the video.

A girl with straight night-blue hair that goes to the shoulder was shown on the video, as a defender she was doing her job well, but as soon as the other player went past her she used a hissatsu.

"Illusion Forest!" Seconds later wall of trees appeared out of the nowhere, blocking the other players shot. As the ball was blocked she quickly stole the ball.

"Woah! She's fast!" Seizan said as she saw Kitsune running to the other team's side.

A few seconds later a new voice was heard in the video "Ice Wind!" and soon enough a cold gust of wind came through and Kitsune was frozen than a girl with long blue-black hip length hair, black rimmed glasses and teal eyes stole the ball.

"Well I think that this is enough." The coach finally said while stopping the video.

"..? S-So who is it Kantoku?" Mizuki asked as she gave the clipboard to Seizan.

"Is it Royama Kitsune, am I right Kantoku?" Claira asked while taking the video they just watched to where it originally belonged.

The coach nodded, "And also the girl who used the hissatsu, Ice Wind." After she said that she got her keys.

"B-but Kantoku! W-we don't know who that i-is.." Mizuki said while looking surprised at the coach who was now getting ready to leave.

"The girl's name is Royama Kitsune, find her and ask her who that girl is ok? I believe that you guys can find her." After the last word she left without looking back.

"Well... this is just great." Claira said while getting up from the chair, "Come on, let's go ask people if they know this Kitsune-girl."

For the rest of 5 minutes of searching, they finally found a girl who knew who she was.

"So are you saying that you know who Kitsune is?" Claira asked while being happy that she finally found the person who knew who and where Kitsune was.

"Yup! my name's Utsukushi Tenshi by the way," She held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Tenshi," Seizan shook her hand, "So if it's not a bother than can we know where Kitsune is?"

"Yup!" The girl named Tenshi nodded her head, "She'll be in here in three...two...on-"

"Hey Tenshi! I hope I'm not late- huh?"

"Oh so you're Kitsune!" Claira came up to the girl without hesitation and grabbed both of her hands.

"What are you-" Before she could finish the sentence a different girl came into the classroom.

"What are you doing Kitsune?" The girl with long blue-black hair and teal eyes looking confused asked her friend.

"I have no idea Ryuu this girl just-"

"Huh...? you look exatcly like the girl who used the hissatsu Ice Wind!" Claira exclaimed as she saw Ryuu.

"Uhh... cause she _is_ the one who uses that hissatsu?" Kitsune answered with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Good! We have some perfect timing don't we Mizuki?" Seizan chukled as she asked Mizuki.

"Perfect timing for what?" Tenshi said, finally done with packing her stuff and ready to go home.

"Well we're here to ask you if you have an interest in joining a soccer team." Seizan started to explain. "It's kind of secret project that the Chairman made and it requires a soccer team, so what do you say? Don't you want to join? Don't you want to play soccer again with a whole team?"

"Well...I guess.. sure why not, I really didn't want to re-join the tennis club anyway." Kitsune answered with a smirk on her face. "Well what about you Ryuu?"

**:: Royama Kitsune - Defender ::**

"I'd...well I guess it won't be that bad." Ryuu said with a smile, "So yeah why not."

**:: Hokoku Ryuu - Midfielder ::**

* * *

**HeatHazed: Ok...ok this is the longest chapter that I have ever written so far in the fanfiction site OTL and it was really hard orz**

**And by the way I made some of your OCs be friends (as you guys can see there) So I hope you guys don't mind...:) Ok so in the next chapter the OCs are finally going to see each other! So the story's FINALLY beginning! AND I hope I got you're OCs the way you guys wanted them...**

**And..well my OC made an apperance! (yay) :D her name's Tenshi :)**

**I also hope that I made the parts equally... but anyway I wrote this in 1p.m and right now it's 12:30a.m, so yeah not the best thinking mode you can be in... so if it get's kinda strange than please tell me OTL **

**p.s. Thankyou EVERYONE who reviewed and told me that I was getting better.. It made me all happy and junk :3 haha**

Please review! (even if your OC wasn't in this chapter :3)

And tell me if there is any grammer mistakes! (Which I promise you there WILL be there...)

**And the next chapter will come out at saturday. ****(Cause I have a feeling that I'll be busy this whole week OTL so I'll probably just have time to read and review some stories hereeeee... OTL)**


	5. The Other Team : 4 ( Goalkeeper? )

**HeatHazed: Hey you guys :) It's been SOOO long hasn't it? Well yeah... but Christmas break is ALMOST there so I look forward to that :DDDD **

**Anyway this is chapter 4 you guys!**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO (If I did than Kariya would've been the one that was 'Mixi Max'ing with the dinosaur OTL)**

* * *

**[Monday : After School, in the principle's office]**

The room being filled with fifteen students all of them confused. Some of them looking at the principal, while a few looked at the floor, or talking to a person beside them. The principal was sitting in his chair with his legs crossed, and beside him there was a woman staring at the fifteen kids that was in the room.

"Ummm... exactly why are we here Principal Hamichino?" The girl with a brown hair tied into a pony tail asked while looking at the other students that was in here with her.

"Yes, Fujimoto that-"

"I'll take it from here Principal Hamichino." The woman who was beside him said as she took a step forward.

"I guess some of you may know me, my name is Hachiro Kazumi, your new soccer coach." She began to said with a little smile on her face.

"What? what do you mean by new soccer coach?" The scarlet-haired girl, Hanaraki Akara asked while surprised to hear about a the news that the woman said.

"Yes, the new soccer team, I cannot tell you exactly why we're doing this yet until you agree to join the new team." Hachiro said now getting a clipboard from the desk. "So far I have eight players that agreed to join this team, but I do need you three also." Finally getting her pen she stared at the three who was still shocked from the news.

"What do you say? Do you want to play soccer?"

"...I want to join." A random voice was heard from the left, they all saw a girl with black hair and fluorescent blue eyes. "The name's Yamino Tsuki, I usually play as a forward." She said while smiling, she was happy that she could play soccer again, she would've done anything to play with others.

"I guess I'll be in the team too.." Fujimoto said while looking at the coach. "My name's Fujimoto Miharu, Kantoku." The brown-haired girl said with a small smile in her face. "And I'll be glad to play soccer again."

"So that makes one more left." The coach said now looking at the last girl who still didn't decide yet.

"Well Hanaraki Akara? What do you say?"

When all the people in the room stared at her she began to look nervous. A few seconds past and she finally looked right up at the coach.

"I would love to join Kazumi Kantoku." The scarlet-haired girl finally smiled and answered.

**[ Same time : At the Riverbank ]**

On the bench there was a boy with dark purple hair talking to someone from his phone.

"So Minamisawa how do you like your first day of Raimon?"

"I guess it's ok it was fun seeing everyone but...captain...I really miss the Gassan Kunimitsu..."

"Oh come on Minamisawa! Be happy! at least they put you back on the Raimon team right?" The captain of the team Gassa Kunimitsu, Hyoudou Tsukasa said trying to cheer the purple-haired boy.

"But Captain I-"

"And stop calling me your captain would you? I'm not your captain anymore, so just call me Hyoudou, okay?" The captain of the Gassan Kunimitsu said not bothering to listen to his team's former best forward's useless rant.

When Minamisawa was about to say something else he heard someone yelling at his 'former' captain, and before he could talk he heard Hyoudou's voice again.

"I gotta go Minamisawa practice is about to start, I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Okay Cap- I mean Hyoudou-san." With that he closed his phone.

"Maybe I should go see the team practice..." And with that the purple-haired boy started walking to his school.

**[ Same time : Hakuren ]**

"Uh... Fubuki-senpai, where are we going?" A boy with pale skin and short spiky navy blue hair and teal eyes named Yukimura Hyouga, asked his coach while helping him pack his things for a 'special' trip.

"Why to practice soccer of course! heh and the rest is still a surprise Yukimura!" Fubuki answered finally closing his suitcase. "Now let's go to the other's I have one extra surprise for you guys..." Fubuki said while opening the door letting the cold air in.

"Hai Fubuki-senpai!" Yukimura answered as he picked up his own suit case following his coach.

Outside, the team was there talking to each other about the 'special' trip. They were all excited.

"Everyone! listen up! For the trip we're going to have one other player that's not from here, he's going to be picked up in the way ok?" Fubuki said loudly so that eveyone could hear him.

"What!?"

"Really?"

"I wonder who it is!"

Fubuki chuckled as he heard the different reactions. Oh how they were going to be surprised when they hear this news.

"Fubuki-senpai who is this person?" Yukimura asked. Unlike the others he was still calm about the situation.

"His name is Senguuji Yamato, the former captain of the team, Dragonlink"

**[ Evening : Sun Garden ]**

"Hitomiko-san! I'm home!"

"Tenshi...? You're here early, what happen to practicing with your friends?"

"Ah...well heh they didn't want to play...so yeah...ha.." Tenshi said with a bit of disappointment in her pale mint colored eyes, her white blond hair was messy from running. "Well I'm gonna go talk to some other people!" Tenshi yelled as she ran without hearing the woman's answer.

As she was running she heard a voice behind her.

"Tenshi...? you're here early."

"...?" She stopped running and turned around. "Oh hey Ryuu! I'll talk to you after I put my stuff up ok?"

"Fine, Oh and Kitsune's here!" Ryuu yelled since the other girl who was now running again.

"Ok!" Tenshi yelled back.

A few minutes later Tenshi came back down looking cleaned up. She went to the living where Ryuu and Kitsune was talking.

"Well you guys sure do look happy.." Tenshi said letting them know that she's now here.

"Yeah and now it's official, so let's just say we get to play soccer again with a lot of people." Kitsune said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**[ Tuesday : Morning ]**

"Shiroi Hasu! You're already late! So hurry up or I'll pour cold water all over you!" The loud voice of the old woman was heard all over the small house.

"Ok ok I'm up mom don't worry!" A boy yelled back to the woman who yelled at him. As she said that he scratched his white hair and finally opened his eyes. The light made his bright blue eyes to squint. He sighed as he got out from his bed.

He was mad.

_'This is just nice, I FINALLY get to play as a goalkeeper for a game but the day before that we just HAD to move..'_ The boy thought as he opened his closet to get his new school uniform.

_'Well I heard that Raimon had a soccer team... let's see if I could join them...'_

* * *

**[ Same time : Morning soccer practice ]**

"Nice blocking Kariya!" Endou yelled at the teal-haired boy who just blocked a shoot that was aiming for the goal.

"Ok everyone! time to rest!" Aoi yelled as she held up water bottles in both of her hands.

When the team heard her voice they stopped playing and went to where the managers were.

"You guys don't seem that tired! I'm proud!" Endou said as he smiled at the tired players.

"Well of course, this is our seventh time playing for one hour Endou Kantoku!" Tenma said as he asked Aoi if he can refill his already empty water bottle.

After a few moments past the team was now breathing normally and now talking to each other.

"Ok everyone Sakka Yaroz-"

"Good morning Endou Kantoku."

Before Endou could've finished his sentence a woman's voice was heard. Everyone looked at the woman, now walking up to them.

"I see you're training them really good." She said as she look at some of the players.

"Uhh... I'm sorry but I really don't know who you are.." Endou answered her as he finally looked at the woman.

"My name's Hachiro Kazumi, and I know that you do not know me, but you will soon." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Really?...Oh! are you going to help out with our soccer practice?" Enodu asked happily

"Yes you can say it like that..." She answered as she got a small folded paper from her pocket and handed it to Endou.

The team who was now fully rested was looking confused and Tenma and Shinsuke ran up to the brown-haired coach.

"What is that Endou Kantoku?"

"...? It's.." Before Endou could say what it was about he was again interrupted by the purple-haired coach.

"It's a practice match request."

As she said that Tenma's eyes widened. "Of course! we would love to! Right Shinsuke?" He asked the short goalkeeper that was beside him.

"Yeah! So are we going to play them Endou Kantoku?" Shinsuke asked the taller man.

"Of course! and when is the practice match? Kazumi Kantoku?"

She chuckled as she saw how the reactions of the coach, captain and the goalkeeper was different from the others who were still resting in the back.

"Next week right after school, right here, how does that sound Endou Kantoku?"

"That sounds fine! I'll see you than Kazumi Kantoku!"Endou said with a smile.

"I'll see you than as well." As she said that she heard the coach's voice.

"Ok as I was saying everyone! Sakka Yarouze!"

She chuckled as she left.

* * *

**[ After school : Riverbank ]**

"What?! But Kazumi Kantoku!"

Claira began to yelled as she saw the text message that there coach sent. It said that there team was going to play against Raimon next week. "Yeah! sure they're good but they didn't play with each other yet! so how...how.."

"Calm down Claira." The black-haired girl, Seizan said as she tried to calm down Claira.

"She's r-right Claira...I mean K-Kazumi Kanotku was the one who put t-this game so there has something...right?" Mizuki said.

"...I guess... but still! We HAVE to work them HARD ok?" Claira said while finally being calm down.

"Of course." Seizan said with a bit of a smile typing down something in her laptop.

"H-Hai.." As Mizuki answered she saw a group of students coming to them. "O-oh there here you guys..."

"Hey you guys!" Claira yelled as soon as she saw them.

Now all of them were all there exept for the coach.

"Ok you guys I got orders from Kazumi Kantoku, first things first the people..." As Seizan finished she grab the clipboard that was beside her and list out the names of people and their positions out loud.

"So first the forwards are Yamino Tsuki, Zoey Knight, and Kirino Saki." Seizan said as she check to see that all three of them were there, and then she handed the clipboard to the dark blond-haired girl.

"Ok ok my turn!" Claira yelled as she took the clipboard. "The midfielders are Fujimoto Miharu, Hanaraki Akara, John Lalonde, and Hokoku Ryuu!" Claira said while giving the clipboard to Mizuki.

"Uh.. the defenders are Roy Knight, Norio Ken, Otenba Shiro, a-and Royama Kitsune.." She finished and gave the clipboard back to Claira.

"OK you guys before we start we have a game next week." Seizan said right after she closed her laptop.

"What?"

"Already?"

"Who are we going to play?"

Different answers was heard and Seizan spoke again.

"It's against Raimon." After she said that everyone became quiet.

"But how? we just became a team so we don't know how each others play." Zoey asked.

"Exactly! How are we going to beat them?" Roy said agreeing with his twin.

"You don't." Seizan answered back.

"What? I don't get what you're saying...uh.. Seizan was it?" The shoulder length red hair girl named Saki asked while putting her fencing sword down beside a tree.

"Well we just have to practice right? To get better as a team..."John asked from the back. "Right Ken?" He asked the crimson red hair boy who was beside him.

"Yeah." He answered back to his dark-haired friend.

"Um you guys.. sorry to say this but we're missing someone really important." Shiro said while looking more worried.

"...And that important person is...?" Tsuki asked the boy with short teal hair.

"Well don't you guys think we kinda need a goalkeeper..?"

* * *

**HeatHazed: In the next chapter you'll see the Raimon team and 'the team' practicing, a bit more about each OCs, the 'new' goalkeeper's appearance and FINALLY the name of the team! Yayyy :)**

**Also the reason Fubuki is having his 'Special' trip will be told in the next, next chapter :)**

**Oh and the story would probably take a slower time uploading (Not this late, this would be the latest time that I would upload ^^)**


	6. The Other Team : 5 ( What? )

**HeatHazed: Ok you guys can kill me now orz I should've told you that I was on a Christmas vacation but I forgot... So I couldn't write only sent PMs secretly :(((( **

**Also the Chronostone just disappoints me I don't know if you guys know the secret of Kinako and Fei and the rest of the Legendary eleven than yeah... but if you do~ know I wonder how you guys feel like... haha Gahhh.. can't believe Kariya... sorry I know no spoilers haha but I think I can say that there might be a new season and it's called The Artemis Holy Road... yeah ha but no spoilers :D**

**I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN GO IF I DID THAN KARIYA...gahh... nevermind orz**

* * *

**[ Afternoon : Shiroi Hasu's House ]**

"Seriously mom did you REALLY have to wake me in the morning for school that I'm not even going until tomorrow?" Hasu asked while still looking annoyed from waking up early.

"Give me a break! It's been five hours already! Try to lighten up!" The older woman said as she saw his son looking bored as ever.

"Yeah I'll 'try' mom." He answered back.

.

.

.

As silence filled the room the woman was feeling uncomfortable.

"That's IT!"

She yelled as she grabbed his son's ear. "You are going to go outside and meet some people! Got it?!" She yelled as she push her son out of the front door and shut it right in front of him.

"YOU'RE SUCH A NICE MOM!" The white-haired boy yelled as he kicked the door.

"GO!" She yelled back but he heard that she was far away from the door.

'_Well I have nothing to do... I guess I'll see if I can play soccer or something..._' The boy thought as he scratched his hair. He squint his blue colored eyes while looking up at the sun.

"God it's cold..."

* * *

**[ Same Time : Raimon's Soccer Team Practice ]**

"It's SO cold!" Shinsuke yelled as he ran as soon as possible so that he can get warmed up right when he came out of the changing room.

"Gah! Wait for me Shinsuke! Come on Tsurugi!" Tenma yelled as he soon followed his short friend.

"Come on Kageyama let's go~" Kariya said as he walked slowly thinking of 'fun' things to do to the pink-haired senpai.

"Coming Kariya!" Kageyama Hikaru said while walking up to the teal-haired boy.

"Let's go Shindou we don't wanna be late right?" Kirino asked Shindou who was right behind him with a smile as he stopped to wait for his friend to be beside him.

"Don't worry Kirino we're not going to be late." Shidou said while slightly taking extra steps to catch up with his pink-haired friend.

With that the third years came outside letting the cold air touch their skin. All of them groaned as they walked to the soccer field.

"Ok eveyone! I'm going to take roll call now!" Aoi said slightly loud so everyone could hear.

As soon as Aoi made her announcement they all became quiet and a few low whispers was heard.

"Everyone's here but.. Minamisawa-senpai..." When Aoi said the missing third-year everyone became silence.

"Well let's not be sad because he's not here!" Endou said when he noticed the sadness in the air. "He'll probably come soon!" He finished with a loud clap. "Now! Let's practice!"

More than a hour has past and every player was now sweating less than they normally did because of the cold. While they were practicing every one of the players and managers were still thinking about the third-year player who still didn't come to any of their practice.

"**Death Sword**."

As Tsurugi said the hissatsu's name he put the ball over his feet and stands the leg then he released the ball and shoots it a bit into the air, making it surrounded with a blue aura. Finally, he launched the ball against the goal.

When the ball was close to the teal-haired defender he soon used his own hissatsu to block the shoot.

"**Hunter's Net**!"

Kariya slashed the air with his hand having violet strings appeared, then with his other hand he slashes again and soon enough the another set of strings appear again completing a full laser net that was stitched in. When the ball touched the set of strings it tried to go through it but a few seconds later the ball stopped and fell to the ground right in front of the teal-haired boy and he soon passed it to his captain.

"Nice block Kariya!" Tenma yelled as he catched the ball by his foot.

As Tenma ran to get closer to the goal he was soon stopped by Kurama who successfully taken him by surprise and stole the ball.

He short boy ran getting past the midfielders, and finally he was now in front of the pink-haired boy, but before he could do anything he could see a few clouds of fog covering his vision.

"**Deep Mist**."

As Kurama heard the voice of the defender he soon noticed the ball was missing from his feet and soon the fog disappeared. He than saw the pink-haired boy running past him.

"Shindou!" Kirino yelled to let the midfielder know that he was going to pass the ball to him. As Kirino pass the ball Shindou catched the ball safely and began to run to the goalpost.

"**Fortissimo**!"

As he said that he jumped up a bit in the air, and afterwards musical notes and patterns formed in a circular motion around the ball after that Shindou kicked the ball at the center and the ball went to where the goal was. Right at the third year goalkeeper.

"**Fence of Gaia**!"

Sangoku yelled jumped and raises his hands, and did the lumberjack, then cleared the floor than seconds later giant mountains emerge from the ground and block the shoot but then the ball went to the far left making it go outside the field.

When they were about to go run and get it somebody kicked the back to the captain of the team.

"..? Who's there?" Tenma yelled as he stared at the empty place where the ball came from.

"Finally you made it." Endou said as smiled and looked at the tired players. "Let's rest a bit everyone."

With that all of the members went to where the benches were.

"Well you guys seem tired." A new voiced said and walked to where the players were.

"Minamisawa-san! / Minamisawa! / Minamisawa-senpai!" They all yelled in union except people like Tsurugi and Kariya, and soon all the players ran or walked to where he was.

"Minamisawa-senpai! You're here!" Tenma yelled and hugged him

"U-Uh... yeah I guess..?" He answered awkwardly he wasn't use to people randomly hugging him.

A few more small talks later the coach clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Ok! Shinsuke! Go to the goalpost let's see if Minamisawa has been practicing.." He finished and kicked the ball to the purple-haired boy who was now standing in the middle of the soccer field.

"Here I go Nishizono!" Minamisawa yelled as he ran with the ball in his feet.

"H-Hai!"

"**Sonic Shoot**!"

Minamisawa kicked the ball, and soon the ball goes slowly and then ball directs towards the goal with a greenish blue aura, it went at such an extreme speed that it seems to break the barrier of sound. Than it went right where the short goalkeeper was.

"**Buttobi Punch**!"

Shinsuke moved fast to the left of the goal right outside the line. After that, he starts to run back at high-speed. When he sees the ball coming, Shinsuke jumps and punches the ball upwards but when it went up in the air the ball started to speed up again and went in to the goalpost.

"!"

The faces of the players was surprised, the last time they saw his hissatsu it was fast, but it wasn't _this_ strong.

"Mizamisawa-senpai! That was so awesome!" The captain said while running up to the purple-haired boy.

"Well of course I only have one hissatsu I gotta have something to practice...right?"

* * *

**[ One Our Earlier : Riverbank ]**

"You're right! We need to find a goalkeeper!" Claira yelled out loud after hearing Shiro's question.

"Well.. I didn't really see any good goalkeepers in the video..." Seizan said while thinking back of the hours wasted choosing the member for this team.

"S-So what are we going to do Seizan?" Mizuki asked.

"I think we should just practice without the goalkeeper, we don't need a goalkeeper now cause we need to practice you guys." The black-haired girl told the members.

"I guess Seizan's right, we need to practice for the game next week, we all know Raimon's a good team." Tsuki said grabbing a soccer ball from the floor. "I mean how bad could it be?" She asked herself and the team.

* * *

**[ Present Time : Sun Garden ]**

"Tenshi!" Hitomiko yelled for the blond-haired girl to come downstairs.

"Coming!" The girl yelled back and soon the woman heard the fast footsteps getting louder.

"You called?" Tenshi asked looking up at Hitomiko.

"Yes, I need you to go give this jacket to Kariya, it's getting cold but he forgot it."

"Whaa? Do I have to? It's his fault that he forgot it!" The smaller girl yelled.

"Now."

"Fine, but I'm going to do get extra dessert for this!"

Before she could tell the girl no, she was already gone.

* * *

**[ 5 Minutes later : Raimon ]**

The team was now practicing in groups, trying to get better at their weak points, but then the peace was broken by a loud voice.

"KARIYA!"

"Wha-! T-Tenshi? What are you doing here?..!"

The teal-haired defender looked surprised and soon the ball came in contact with his face.

"OW!"

Soon enough Tenma ran over. "Y-You ok Kariya?"

"I guess..ow... but it still hurt." He said while rubbing his forehead.

"Ok guys that's enough practice for today!"Endou yelled and went to the teal-haired boy was ok.

Tenshi ran up to Endou and Kariya, "Hey you..ok?" She asked through the laugh she's trying to stop.

"Ha ha very funny Tenshi, what are you even here for?" The boy asked now standing up beside the captain.

"Your jacket, stupid! I mean, you just HAD to forget it." She said and throw the yellow jacket to the teal-haired boy.

"Well I'm gonna go now Kariya... yeah I'll see you later at home." Before the girl could walk away someone called her name.

"...Te-Tenshi...?"

"Huh..! Minamisawa-senpai! I didn't know you were here!" Tenshi yelled and ran up to the purple-haired boy.

"Yeah...it's a long story...heh.." Minamisawa said why scratching the top of his head.

"Well! We can talk while we're walking right?" As she said that without a answer she grabbed his hands and ran.

"I'll see you back at home Kariya!"

"Who was that Kariya?" Tenma asked as soon as she was out of their hearing range.

"It's no one special, just one of the annoying people from the Sun Garden..."

* * *

**[ Same Time : Riverbank ]**

"Uh.. Ryuu!" Saki said and passed the ball to the midfielder but before she could get it John intercepted and caught the ball in midair.

"Over here Lalonde!" Zoey yelled at the brown-haired boy who had the ball.

Not listening he passed the ball to Shiro, which resulted to the defender being surprised but caught the ball.

Over by the side the managers were watching the players with worry. The way they were playing were not coordinated at all. They were passing the ball to the people who weren't ready, some just passing the ball to the their friends, and some not even paying any attention to their soon to be teammates.

It was a mess.

"Well this is just nice..." Seizan said to herself while looking at the players for a second but going back to doing something in her laptop.

"I mean how is this possible? They WERE on the same team right?"

"Well it's probably because they never played in a game together you know?" Claira said while doodling on the clipboard.

"Claira's probably r-right Seizan, they just need t-time to get to know each other better." Mizuki said while giving a small smile to Seizan.

"Mizuki it's been like what, one hour since they practiced? They are over there just passing the ball and not even trying to work together." Seizan said and closed the laptop in her lap.

Few minutes later Seizan yelled."You guys! I think that's good enough for today come over here!"Soon enough the players slowly walked over to the managers.

"Ok you guys, no offence but that was just horrible teamwork." Claira said interrupting the black-haired manager.

"Wow~ Really? I SO didn't notice that Claira!" Roy said sarcastically.

"Anyway what I was saying is that we need to work on our teamwork, looking at what we got here we really need to fix this problem or else we're dead." Seizan said while opening her laptop and typing something.

"So.. how are we going to fix this...?" Akara asked worried that they might not stand a chance against Raimon.

"Well Akara... I don't know, I was thinking of something but I don't know if we have a place-"

"We are going to have a sleep over!" Claira yelled out loud.

Than soon she noticed the faces of the players.

"No Claira we went over this no sleep over cause one, we don't have a place and two, I have a feeling that the guys wouldn't like it."

"B-But Seiiiizaannnn!~" Claira begged making a puppy dog face.

"Umm.. How about we just hang around each other tomorrow? I-I mean it is Saturday... so I think everyone can come.." Mizuki said looking over at the girl definitely annoyed by Claira.

"Yeah that's a good idea.. but where?"

"How about here? I mean it's not like someone owns this place.. right?" Shiro said.

"Yeah... I guess you're right Shiro... Ok than! You guys we WILL meet each other tomorrow here at... 12:00 got it?" Claira said slightly loud so that everyone could here.

"Finally you're done with the puppy face thing... so yeah you guys tomorrow at 12 got it?" Seizan than saw a few nods and 'yes's.

"Ok I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

"Sooo? How are you and Kurama-senpai?" Tenshi asked with a bit of giggle.

"Wh-What are you-"

"Come on senpai! remember you told me that you might have a 'thing' for him? hehe!"

"Well to tell you me and Kurama are just friends now Tenshi." Minamisawa answered with a smile.

"Awww really? Well that's no fun." The girl said with a smile frown.

"Ha well I guess this is where we part... bye Tenshi."

"! Right! Bye Minamisawa-senpai!" Tenshi said and waved.

_'Well he looks happier... ahh.. the magic of the Raimon soccer team... I wonder if there's any other team like them..heh'_ She thought as she slowly walked to the orphanage.

* * *

**[ Saturday : River Bank ]**

As the members started to talk to each other they heard faint yelling.

"Sorry that we're late!" Saki yelled as she finally stopped running and right behind her was Shiro also out of breath. She was about to say it again so that the black-haired manager could know but was soon interrupted by Mizuki.

"? Oh i-it's fine cause you were o-only five minutes.. late and Seizan's pretty busy right now...sorry." Mizuki said with a smile.

"Ok since everyone's here let's start, since we have to know each other a bit better-"

"Let's just say whatever we want to and just...you know! Share!" Claira again yelled and had a big smile on her face.

"I know it sounds stupid and lame but you know we gotta know each other better some how." Seizan said while noticing the reactions of the members.

"Ok since we have to do this fast let's do it by groups... first up is the forwards!" Seizan said while again, checking her laptop as if she was waiting for a news.

Soon three girls went to where the managers were, the rest was just standing there looking bored.

"Well, this sure isn't awkward at all is it? hehe..." The girl with black hair said. "My name's Yamino Tuski!" The girl with black-hair started to talk. " As they said I'm a forward, I can't run a lot...but I still am a good player! hehe.. well I guess that's it?" She asked one of the managers. With a nod from Claira she smiled and went to where the others were.

"I guess it's my turn?" A girl with red hair started to talk."..Anyway my name's Kirino Saki before any of you ask, yes, I am Kirino Ranmaru's younger sister and yes I carry this fencing sword with me.. and it's nice to meet you guys." She smile and went where Tuski and the rest was.

"The name's Zoey Knight, and I'm a forward like they said and yes me Claira and sadly Roy are related." She sighed. "But enough of that let's just hope that we can play good you guys." She finished with a smirk and went back to where she was.

"N-Next up is the...um.. defender position... p-people..." Mizuki said since Seizan was to busy with her laptop.

Before anyone could talk a boy with silver hair with blond streaks began to talk.

"Oh I love you to Zoey.~" The boy said with a huge smile. "Anyway I'm Roy Knight and I'm a defender but hey, I'm good, so don't worry about the defense line." He said with the same smile and went to Zoey's side.

Than a girl with a night-blue hair talked. "Hi my name's Royama Kitsune." She began to smile but it looked more like a smirk. "And well as the really... really strange boy said I am also a defender." She began to leave but came back with a wide smirk on her face. "And please do not call me short or else... well let's say it will be pretty hehe." With that she finally left and went to a random spot.

"Ah.. my turn huh?" A boy, with teal hair began to talk. "Ok so my name is Otenba Shiro...and I am a defender, like the other two said.. ha.. umm.. I guess that's all?" With an awkward smile he walked back to where he was.

After the three went back there was only one boy with short spiky crimson red hair and he just stood there looking bored as ever.

"Uh... mind telling us your name?" Tsuki asked with a polite smile.

A few seconds past it was quiet except for the few key-typing sounds made by Seizan. With that a boy with dark brown hair went to the boy's side and began to talk.

"Ha.. yeah sorry you guys he doesn't talk much.. but his name is Norio Ken he just came to this school so he doesn't have that many friends.. yeah sorry about his... not talking thing...he.." The brown-haired boy said while scratching his hair.

"Well since I'm already up here it won't hurt to introduce myself right?" He smile and began to talk again. "My name is John Lalonde and I came from Washington D.C. and it's nice to meet all of you. Oh and I'm a midfielder" With the last sentence John and Ken began to walk to their original place.

"And lastly we have the midfielders.." Seizan said while hundred percent focused on her black laptop.

The first one up was the girl with scarlet color haired girl. She look worried. "I...uh my name is Hanaraki Akara.. and I'm a midfielder... and I hope that I can help you guys the best that I can!" She finished a bowed and when stood up straight her face fully red and she soon left to go back to her spot.

"My name is Hokoku Ryuu, and it's a pleasure to meet you all, and I also hope that I can be helpful to the team." Ryuu, with a small smile left and went to her friend Kitsune.

"Well I guess I'm finally the last person... well hi you guys, my name is Fujimoto Miharu and well as you can see I like soccer like you guys." She laughed a bit. "And I have a feeling that we'll be a good team." With the last word done she walked back.

"I guess that's good enough right?" Claira asked, "Ok since Seizan here has something to do I'll be the one to introduce you the three awesome manager!" She clapped her hands together. "My name is Claira Knight, the quiet girl with the blue glasses is Miyazaki Mizuki! And the last but not least the girl in the black laptop is Izanagi Seizan! And we three are your awesome managers!" After she finished talking Mizuki stepped forward.

"Uh.. since S-Seizan is kinda busy you guys can talk a bit now."

Than the team began to talk, they talked to their friends, and new members. When they were busy talking the managers were serious.

"So what are we going to do about the goalkeeper business?" Claira asked the girl in the laptop.

"I don't know I'm trying to ask Senguuji Yamato from the Dragonlink but I just can't get hold of them." The black-haired girl answered typing furiously into the laptop.

"D-Don't stress yourself o-out Seizan." The worried girl said while trying to figure out a way to help.

"Don't worry Mizuki I'm not."

A few minutes past and it was the same thing happening, the teammates talking to each other becoming friends while the managers were facepalming every time they fail to get in touch with the Dragonlinks. Than out of nowhere a ball started to speed towards the girl in the laptop.

"Hey watch out!"

All of the members heard the voice and soon found the ball but the girl looked to slow to dodge the ball. She closed her eyes for the impact but it never came to her. She open her eyes to see Norio Ken getting the ball with his foot.

Seizan thanked him and looked at the direction that it came from. There was a boy with white hair and blue eyes running over to them.

"Heyy... uh.. hah yeah sorry about that, you see I'm a goalkeeper so I'm not that good with controlling the kicks so-" before he could finish Claira interrupted the boy.

"Yor're a goalkeeper?" Claira asked the boy.

"Umm... yeah I am, the name's Shiroi Hasu."

* * *

**HeatHazed: Did I mention that I have a new favorite thing to watch? It's called Homestuck and OH MY GOD i love it... haha that Andrew Hussie... killing each one of my favorite character... haha but yeah I have no idea when the next chapter is going to happen but**

**I WILL PROMISE YOU THAT IT WILL NOT TAKE ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE. (But to make up for it THIS is the longest thing I wrote so far!)**

**So yeah I hope you guys had a AWESOME Christmas :)**

**Now I'm just gonna go to sleep since it's like 2 in the morning over here~**


	7. The Other Team : 6 ( New Meeting )

**HeatHazed: Ok you guys important things first.. I want to make clear on the days :)**

**Monday - Nothing.**

**Tuesday - When the coach Kazumi and Seizan met and started looking for the players.**

**Wednesday - 2nd day where they started looking for players, they finished here.**

**Thursday - Where they asked if you wanted to join the team. / Minamisawa's first day of Raimon. / Shiroi Hasu got kicked out of his house. / A bit of Hakuren was shown.**

**Friday - Kazumi told the team about the game. / The team's teamwork was horrible.**

**Saturday - Starting from where the team introduce themselves. / Right now.**

**I'm trying to change the chapters but it just won't let me so I'm telling you guys this now ok? So yeah let's hope I can change the past chapters soon... OTL**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven**

* * *

**Chapter 6: New Meeting**

* * *

**[ Saturday : River Bank cont. ]**

"Umm... yeah I am, the name's Shiroi Hasu."

"Well what are the odds! It's like they want us to play soccer!" Roy yelled and soon put an arm across the white-haired boy's shoulder.

"..Uh...what?" The white-haired boy now simply just confused looked at Roy.

Than all the players heard the noise and walked to where the managers were.

"Who's he?" Saki asked when she finally looked at the boy just standing there looking confused.

"A goalkeeper, I mean that's what he said and judging from the kick he just did and how horrible the shot was-"

"Hey! I said I was sorry! I just haven't been practicing a lot these days.." Shiroi interrupted Seizan as he stared at the girl.

She glared at the boy, resulting him to finally shut up. "As I was saying, guessing from his shot he's probably telling the truth."

After Seizan finally finished, Claira asked the boy. "I haven't seen you around... so I'm guessing you just came here..?"

"Yeah..I just did, and I'm going to go to Raimon starting tomorrow.." The boy still looking skeptical, answered the girl.

"Oh! So you're going to join the soccer team..?" Claira asked the boy again.

"Yeah I am, I mean I heard that you guys were good so..."

"Wait...us..?" Seizan asked looking kinda confused as what the boy was saying.

"Yeah! I mean you guys are kinda wearing the uniform and prating soccer...so I'm kinda guessing that you guys are the soccer team, I mean I'm not that stupid." Shiroi said while finally slightly sliding away from Roy's arms.

"O-Oh.."

* * *

**[ Two days earlier, Thursday : Hakuren ]**

"His name is Senguuji Yamato, the former captain of the team, Dragonlink."

When the taller man said the news all the players faces looked shocked. When the Holy Road last game was happening they saw them play against the Raimon, but that was the only time they really saw them.

The truth was that they didn't know how to react.

* * *

**[ Saturday afternoon (Look at the dates if confused) : Kino Aki's manor ]**

"I'll be back home soon Sasuke!" The first year yelled and ran out of the big manor. "Come on Shinsuke! Or else the others are gonna to be mad at us!"

"I'm going Tenma! Wait up would you?" The shorter boy yelled as he tried to catch up to his best friend.

"Tenma! Be back by dinner!" The young woman yelled from the door watching as two hyper boys run.

As the two boys were finally walking down the streets they met up with the others. They talked mostly about homework, school grades, and how they don't have enough time for soccer like the old days.

"I mean am I not right Tsurugi-san? I miss how we would always practice everyday in middle school!"

"I guess.." The quiet boy answered back, even if he said it as if he didn't care they all knew he missed the times like the rest.

"But Tenma~" Kariya smiled and startled to talk. "Think about next year! We're going to be way~ more busier than now, so much that we might not even get to play soccer!"

"K-Kariya! Don't scare me! Please tell me that you're lying!" The poor boy started to look like he was about to pass out.

"Of course he's kidding Tenma." A new voice answered the question. The first years looked back and saw the second years.

"K-Kirino-senpai!" The worried boy looked at the person who had just spoken.

"Kariya stop messing with him would you?" The pink-haired second year said while almost glaring at Kariya.

"Whatever senpai~" Kairya answered back and started talking to Hikaru.

The first and second years walked together, some talked and some didn't, but in their mind they were all thinking of the practice and how much fun it was going to be. A few minutes later Tenma yelled.

"Come on! Let's run to the riverbank! I can't wait to practice!" As soon as he said that he began to run.

The rest was all just looked at the younger boy running. With that one by one they all started to run to catch up with the captain, finally there was only two left who didn't run.

"So why aren't you running?" Kirino asked the teal-haired boy.

"Tch, it's stupid Kirino-senpai~ I mean come on, wasting our energy before a huge practice?" Kariya answered back, his face was now showing his emotion.

"Ah, should have known." The older one answered as he smiled.

The past years the two defenders became close, even if they did fight sometimes they knew that the other could handle it now.

"Well why aren't you running senpai~" He smirked and gave him his fake smile.

"My ankle, remember? I told you that I fell downstairs this morning."

"Oh! I forgot about that... sorry Kirino-senpai."

* * *

**[ Same time : River Bank ]**

"Ok so let me get this straight...you guys aren't the Raimon team?"

"Yup!" Claira answered with a smile.

"But you guys are from Raimon?"

"Yes, how much do I have to say this?" The black-haired manager answered, definitely annoyed by the white-haired boy.

"Ok I get it...I think...the original team needed more practice so they made you, and your first practice game is on Fri..day?"

"Y-Yeah you got it..." Mizuki answered as she noticed that no one was answering him.

"And do you guys have a goalkeeper...?" The boy finally asked.

"Umm.. No, not really why do you ask?" The girl named Miharu asked looking confused.

"Well, I want to join you guys!"

"Y-You do?" The same girl asked him once more now more surprised than confused.

"Yeah! I mean it sounds way more fun!"

"Um...Ok? So Seizan-san is he in our team now?" Kitsune asked the Seizan, who was now back on her laptop.

"No,not really." She answered back.

"Huh? Why? I thought you guys didn't have a goalkeeper!" Shiroi asked the girl in a more louder tone, confused how the girl just half rejected him.

"Do you think we're that desperate? We don't even know if your doesn't," Seizan spoke as she went up to the white-haired boy. "I'll make a deal with you, stop a hissatsu shot that's coming right at you, and then you can be on the team." She finished with a smile.

"F-Fine! I'll prove to you that I'm good!" Shiroi answered back.

While the thing was happening all the players was worried. Thinking to themselves, what if he isn't good enough? The only goalkeeper that they found so far. What if he's the only possible goalkeeper they will find, and they just might have to let him go?

Before anything else could've happen they heard voices coming from the far.

"Is that..." Akara started.

"The Raimon third years?" Shiro ended with a surprised face looking at the group like the others were.

"Perfect."

That was all Seizan said before running over to where the group was.

"..?O...k? Well Shiroi I guess you're gonna play soon, don't you think so Ken?" John asked the guy next to him.

As usual the boy named Ken just said nothing and stared back at John.

"Um...yeah I guess, well I think she's coming back now...let's just hope it's not going to be hard..." and with that the three boys saw Seizan coming over to them with a purple-haired boy and a blue-haired boy.

"Well this will be good enough." Seizan said.

"So...we just kicked the ball to him?" The purple-haired boy, named Minamisawa asked the girl.

"Yeah! But do it extra hard, for you know! Practice."

"Ok, than I guess I should go now..."

Soon enough all the players that wasn't playing was now sitting down looking at the scene.

"Well here I go Shiroi." The purple-haired boy said out loud and started to run.

"**Sonic Shoot**!"

As the ball went to the white-haired boy, they were waiting for his to use his own hissatsu, but soon enough the ball went in to contact with the boy's hand.

Now they were all confused. Why was he not using a hissatsu to stop it? Was he confident? Does he not know...

That was it. All of them finally knew why he was fighting the ball with brute force.

At first the boy looked like he had no chance. Than he started to regain his balance finally having a natural stance.

A few more seconds past and then the ball finally went past Shiroi and the goal keeper fell back.

After what had happen there was silence, and the white-haired boy stood back up looking at the ground.

"If I may ask, why you didn't use a hissatsu?" Minamisawa asked.

"Cause I don't have one." He answered back still looking at the ground.

"You don't have one?" Miharu asked Shiroi looking surprised as the others.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" He asked Miharu.

"Now now you guys calm down before this gets serious!" Claira exclaimed, she was getting awkward around the tense place.

"Yeah, it's not as if he wasn't close to stopping the ball..." Akara said, agreeing with Claira.

Before more could've been spoken the players and the managers all heard a sound of talking behind them.

The sound was coming from the group of first and second year soccer players from Raimon.

"Ah! Minamisawa-senpai! Amagi-senpai! Everyone! You guys are already here!"

The exited first year ran faster and went up to the third years.

"Huh...? Who are these people Amagi-senpai?" Shinsuke asked the taller boy.

"Well since you guys asked...woah I guess I don't really know..!" He answered back.

When Amagi answered everyone smiled or laughed.

"It sounds funny but it's true you guys I guess we just forgot to ask them." Sangoku explained and looked back at the so-called strangers. "If you guys don't mind could you tell us who you guys are?" He finally asked while smiling.

"Ah...um..well we are a...soccer team...! Yeah a soccer team!" Claira answered back with a bit of a frown, they couldn't let there cover be blown...yet.

With the answer Sangoku just laughed a bit. "Well I figured that out by looking at you guys. I'm asking you guys what's your team's name?"

"T-Team's name?"

Few minutes of silent passed. The Raimon team waiting for the answer and the rest trying to make up a good lie to cover it up.

Soon enough a girl answered the question.

"A-Akinori!"

When the girl answered all the players looked at the Tsuki who looked half worried because of her lie.

"Y-Yeah that's out t-team's name...Akinori" Kitsune backed Tsuki up making the Raimon team believe them.

"Akinori huh? I never heard of that team's name before..."

Before anymore questions could've been asked another voice interrupted them

"There you guys were! I was looking for you guys everywhere!" The voice made by the other team's coach, Hachiro Kazumi. With that she looked at the Raimon team and began to speak.

"I am very sorry, my team didn't know that you guys usually practiced here on Saturdays.

"O-Oh..! I-It's ok really, we were just talking to them." Shindou answered politely.

"Thank you for understanding, now if you guys do not mind me and my team will be going now to practice somewhere." And with that all the team members noticed the 'lie' and followed the coach as she told them to follow her.

While most of them were gone Seizan noticed one white-haired boy that wasn't in the Raimon team.

"Well?" She asked.

"...? Well what?" He asked back.

"S-Seizan we better g-go." Mizuki told the girl and walked with the other manager who looked excited.

"You gonna come or what? Goalkeeper." With that she smiled and walked to where her friends were.

* * *

**HeatHazed: Before you guys kill me let me try to get myself un-killed...**

**So apparently my grade was horrible ( a 'B' you guys woah I'm such a bad student ) yeah so I couldn't use the computer until...well now**

**( not exactly...I'm using this laptop secretly... )**

**( I seriously need a laptop of my own...OTL ) But yes so my friend Levi (Who writes the story Synchronicity, awesome story by the way you should check it out ) Couldn't come over to my house, but she will come over this week and the story will be uploaded soon for those who are waiting for that.**

**Anyway, yes that will be all for today but now I promise you that I will upload someday this week ( 'probably' Wedensday )**


End file.
